junai no toraianguru
by akibakei gaijin
Summary: A story written about a freespirited girl that goes abroad to study english and ends up falling in love with an american boy. However, this goes not only agianst her parents wishes, but also her loaded boyfriend back in Japan.
1. 第一課：　祭りフェスチバルの準備

純愛のトライアングル

基本的なアラスジ

マインキャラのアヤ省人(しょうと)の家族がとってもキジュンな伝統的な者ら。なのに、アヤの本音正反対です。楽な人柄としていつも心が開いてるの人です。英語の勉強を続きさせるために、いつかの晴れてる日には両親とアメリカの旅立ちの話します。最初からお母さんは安全さのこと心配事なのに、父親の目から見ればメイアンって思います。でも、アメリカについた途端に、せべては違います、日本のほうと比べて。その代わりに、違うものはいつも悪いことじゃなくて。アメリカにいて、若いアメリカ人との出会いの瞬間は、大切にできるか？ならば、日本で待ってる彼氏のほうか？両親にばれたらなんのこと言わせか？アメリカにいたくなる理由が勉強より違いそうな実情です。それは、純愛のトライアングル

第一課：　祭りフェスチバルの準備

３時頃の金曜日に、アヤは学校の終わらせところを待ってるのままで、リュウジ先生は教室を出て、先週のテストを受け出しに歩いた。あの学期アヤは初めて英語のクラス取って、試験の結果のこと困り。隣りの人がリナの幼馴染、幼いころから親友の感じがし合いの状況。"アヤちゃん、祭りに行くつもり？"ってリナの口を出し。"うん、でもその前に少しショッピングが必死やわ。"リュウジ先生は再び入って、生徒達の次々よんでテスト返す。アヤは受けてからスコアを見て、"えええ！"って言って見直す。"こんなっちゃう、どうなっちゃうのよ"って気配そうな声で。席に戻って、リナの名前が呼ばれ。成績が低いので親達に祭りは駄目って言わされるしかないと思ったアヤが、どうリナちゃんに伝えればいいのかねえ？リナは席に戻ってからアヤちゃんの結果に関して聞く。頭が下がるままのアヤはリナにも見向きモしなかった。"悪いっしょう？""うん、ゴメンねリナちゃん、あたしはいけないカモシレマセン。""そんなのはいやんっすは、一人がイやだってば。"リュウジ先生は生徒のみんなに声をかけて、"今日終了だけど、アヤさん、ちょっと。。"リナはサヨナラながらアヤは先生のほうへゆっくりと歩き出し。"アヤ、どうしたんだろう？やる気なんて無いのかい？"その時は目と目で見つめなかったぐらいの恥ずかしいアヤが"それは異なりますはよ。。"って返事する。"では、このテストの結果のことご両親から内緒にすればいいかな？""お願いいたします、先生""じゃあ、決定です自由に帰ってください"学校のドアを開けされてから自由の臭いがしたアヤはリナちゃんにびっくりさせ。"どうだった？""今度こそ大丈夫だけど、。""じゃあ、私たちは祭りに会いましょうね？""うん"って言ったアやは帰りの前にショッピングしに行く。今は４時頃、こんなに早く時経つことで祭りがいつしかくるんです。ラッシュの時間にならないうちに帰り道を急ぐ。"タダイマ"ってテストの結果を隠されるためにオウセイな声で言う。"アヤ、特別な客さんいるけれど。"ってお母さんが喚く。

子供みたいな元気で誰だって確認するように台所まで走り唖然な顔して笑って"あんたはもうここにいるの？祭りで会うことにしちゃったんじゃないの？"ってアヤは言う。"それはそうだけど、一緒に用意しましょうって思って、そしてあたしの着物も持ってきたはよ！ああ！そういえば、彼氏は祭りで待っとくって"とリナは言う。"そうっすか？"その二人は話続きで母親は頑張って好物作ろうとるる。その時兄さんはお腹すいたから祭りの前に何か食いに来て、リナちゃんにビックさせた。兄はこっそりリナにヒカれた、リナが知らなかったのに。"おお、リナちゃん！今晩は""ハロー"とカジュアルな声で。二人の女の子は兄の服を見ると僅か笑って仕方が無くて。オジジのようにいつも最悪の着物身に着け、友達にもチャカサレルのに父親のようにガンコの性格で誰にも聞かない。父親は兄を自分の目で見たくなってヤカマシイ声で呼んだ。時点は６時ごろだったからリナとアヤはそろそろ祭りに行こうと思って。"ご飯は？食べないの？"ってお母さんが言って、"お腹すいてませんけど、すいたら祭りで食べますね。いって来ます"とアヤの返事。"行ってらっしゃい"


	2. 第二課：　一、二、ドリンキンッグ楽しい

純愛のトライアングル

**第二課：　一、二、ドリンキンッグ楽しい**

**色んな美味しそうなトコの臭いがしたアヤとリナは輝く星空も気づかずに歩き続き。右を見ても左を見てもゲームとか花火の彩りが移したの空に囲まれていて懐かしい胸が騒ぎの思い浮かんだ。"トリアエズどんな事しようやな？"と言ったアヤがそこまで走りで息切れさせ。リナは高校でトラック授業を取ったので運動家の体のよう。"本当に体が訛ってきたのでしょうね？""そんなことないよリナチャン！、それより、どこで一郎に逢うことになったのか？"と言ってから見覚えの声に振り替えされちゃって。"おい！お前達は何やってんの？！"と声を振絞る。刺激で見向きするのアヤは止まることもなく一郎君まで走りつづく。ギュッと抱合うの二人は手をつなぐ。"羨ましいよ！、アヤちゃん"とリナはガッカリそうな声で。アヤは"どうしたのよ？、リナちゃん"と困りながら聞いた。"私はまだ特別な誰か見つからないのに。それに、アヤちゃんは高校の一番人気者と付き合うことが****..."****とリナは言う。アヤがリナの困った気持ち分かったのに、何だっていいでしょうと思い込む。"ねぇ一郎君、私たちちょっとの時間で二人にしたりしてくれて。"アヤとリナ以外と下心知らされずにワザとはぐれかける。"うん、オラはとにかくお腹すいたか****..."**

**こういう話をするの大好物がアイスクリームだ。注文をやっと受け取れたときにリナは空の席見つかりながらアヤはアイスクリームの仕上げに入り込む。二人の一番好きなトッピングと上にチョコレートのぱらぱら。"よっしゅ"とアヤは言ってリナにアイスクリーム上げる。"じゃあ、どんな意味だろうか？その前の話が？"リナは冷たくて美味しいオカシを大きく噛みついて、"ハッキリって、アヤちゃんを深くしっとしてますよぉ。彼氏いるし、女の子のみんあから一番人気者だし****..."****その所にはアヤがアイスクリーム口に入れ、まつげを上げとしてリナは笑って仕方が無かった。"リナちゃんはあたしの親友ですよ、人気度と関係し、彼氏ともし。""アリガトウね、アヤ、じゃあ、一郎君をさがしましょうね。"**

**その時は一郎が来たの前にアメやジャンクだらけ食べることで食欲の増加する。なのに本当の食べ物見つからない、如何なる場所でも。女子達と一郎は見つけ合える速さによると祭りを出られる早さでキョロキョロ探し中。同時にアヤとリナはイッパイに楽しめることに胸が騒ぐ。"ね、あたし達のために酒なんて買って暮れれる友達が居たらいいと思ってさ、ああ！あなたの彼氏ができるかな？"とヤンチャな眼差しで言ったリナは賛成の答えを聞きたかった。"もう****駄目だって言ってるんじゃない？""ね、お願いお願い！ちょっとだけでいいでしょうね、お願いよ""このままの飲みがよくないし、健康の為もね"アヤに強く反対サレルことにもかかわらず、リナは相変わらず頑固そうな個性で自説を曲げないこと。"おい！お前達！"と聞かされることに確かめられるように一郎が叫ぶ。リナはモジモジに一郎を聞きたかったお願いがあったから、顔を見てから漫画のヒーローに救われたのように目のキラキラ。アヤはいつも負けたのでもうどうしようもなくなった。"一郎！一郎君、ねねね、あたしのために酒を買ってくれたら恩にきりますよ"と幼き声で聞く。それ以上の言葉が要らないとアヤがよく分かった。一郎の父親は酒人と女好きだからいつもそんな心境からの育ち。"あ！酒はいいぞ、でも、その前にラメンでも食いに行こう""もう****一郎、酒飲み止めようとする約束の厳守は？"と怒るみたいに聞く。アヤは酒飲み始まると酔いつぶれるまで止さないと心配してしかったが無かった。そんな悪い体調のままで両親達に見つかれることがあぶないし。両親達にバレた一度なのに、二度とバレルことに心振るえの感じがする。"大丈夫ですよ、アヤちゃん""そうだよ、酒飲み止す時間が多いがあるから。"この状況信じれないのに、一郎の言葉を信じる。"とにかくもうすぐに１８歳の誕生日でしょう？当てたら飲んでいいよねぇ"とリナは言う。"じゃあ、決定！ラメンの後で友達の酒と伴われることが"と一郎が男らしく言う。**


	3. 第三課：　お誕生日おめでたああああわ！！

**第三課：　お誕生日おめでたああああわ！！**

**アヤはこのときの前にも二度とぐらい両親の命令に逆らうことなのに、今までどうしようもなくなっちゃうぐらいに飲み続く。リナは今の所まで酔いつぶれっぽくなる顔する。"モウゥゥ！耐え切れないっすよォ！"とリナは言う。その瞬間からいろいろな違う顔がいきなり出してしまいこと。"おい！お前達はやっと！なんでそんなに時間かけたのよ！"と一郎言う。"ねえ、一郎君、このみんなが誰なんだよォ。""そうよ！"と二人の女子が言う。"皆は同士だよ！アヤの特別な誕生祝をするように俺は誘ったよ。""えええ！今何日だよ！"と気配そうな声でアヤは言う。このニュース聴いたとたんに困っちゃう。今から帰るの場合には、家族の皆は毎年のパーティをするから危ないし。でも、帰らない場合に向け、家族の動力がモッタイナイ。アヤがいきたかったけど、どうやって酔いの様子を隠せばいいだろう？そういう考えが一々に頭に入る。一郎の腕がアヤに強く打たれの後で"あたしの誕生日だったとなんで今の待ちで告げちゃったのかい？"とアヤは怒鳴。"アヤ！ちょっと待ってよ！アヤちゃん！"とリナは何度も精一杯で悲鳴しようとすること。アヤは素面の様子のフリのままでドアを開ける。その時に皆はバースデーの主題歌歌い始める。"ハッピバースデーアヤちゃん！"皆からの受け入れる所山のプレゼント見てからシクシクぐらいにたくさんあったし。"アヤちゃん！ちょっとここに来てくれよ！私が紹介したい人がいるから"と父親言い出し。"ヤレヤレ"と思って"はい、""アヤ、この人は東大の校長知ってます。今日がアヤの１８歳の誕生日俺に聞かされたトコロには、楽しみだって、"といって、アヤの耳の中に "どんなに振舞いによって、東大の奨学金上げることあるから、頑張れよ"と穏やかに囁き。この所聞いた時に、支配のなく震えて"あいつ殺す"と自分に言って。"ええ？なんだって？""イや、何でもないです。"**

**アヤの注目がはかないから、プレゼントたちのほうに歩き始める。なのに真っ直ぐなライン通りで見え透いた歩けれないことを友達に気づかれ。友達に囲まれて"大丈夫ですか？アヤちゃん？アヤちゃん、大丈夫？"と聞いた。両親たちに気づくのまえに、友達に隣の部屋まで運ばれ。アヤはソファーに席つかれて、"水の一本持って来いよ！""ハイ""アヤちゃん、大丈夫？""気持ち悪いな、モウ酔いの半分だし""コレ"といって、水の一本をアヤに上げ。アヤは素面の様子にかえるためにナルベク早く飲み込む。"アリガトウ"とアヤは言う。"もっと欲しいの？""ううん、あたしは大丈夫だから""じゃあ、早くパーティに戻りましょう。ね"その時に、いきなり一郎とリナはドア開けて、"アヤ！！どこォーでいるよォ！早くきてよォー。俺は新しいドリンキンッグの手口習ったよォー"アヤは死ぬほど顔赤く成って、顔色隠せるように手で埋める。その刹那が悔いだらけが胸にみたされ。彼女の誇りと人生がなくなったの感じがする。落ちた英語のテストのこと父親と母親が知らなかったのに、これだけ十分のゴウモンだとアヤは思う。東大に行く可能性がなくなったとよくわかるアヤは、もうどうしようもなくなる。"アヤ！！オマイがコッソリ酒飲みかよ？！祭りの後で勉強だって""ごめんなさい、お母さん。でも…****.""****私のせいにしてください"と一郎が勇ましく言い出し。"一郎君"とアヤは信じれぬの声で囁き。たどりついて山頂を登りきり愛情持つことに確かな感じがすること。"私の影響で酒飲みが…""お前帰れ！" 一郎が帰る道歩き始めることを気づいたアヤは、この瞬間の中に、迷って、前の飲みすぎで酔いつぶれる。**


	4. 第四課：　鍛え方の決定が、御仕置か？御謝礼か？

**第四課：　鍛え方の決定が、御仕置か？御謝礼か？**

**その朝の午前七時に目が鮮やかなタイヨウの日差しに開かされてから気持ち悪い。アヤは左の方に向け目覚ましをみて、****"****なんでそんな時間が？今日は週末なのに****"****と言う。その前の夜の頭痛にゆっくり殺されと感じるから、寝なおすことにとっては、四苦八苦のまま。同意にリナと一郎君は二人で他人の馬屋に寄り添って酔いつぶれ。小さなっぽい男子のクチズサマの音に起きされのリナは****"****何処だよ****"****という。ドアを開かされてから立ちどまりコが****"****パパ！誰か入ってますよ、早く見に来てください！****"****リナはがなばって一郎の目を開こうとする。****"****なんですかよ？あと五分でもう大丈夫だし****"****その時に、二人の目と目で見つめ合うポールバンヨンのような形が急に表せて薪割りを手から落として、****"****お前達は大丈夫かねぇー？ケガなんてあるのだろう？****""****あああああ！俺たちが死ぬんだよ！****"****と泣きながら七歳の女のコのように馬屋の周りに暴走し始める。リナはいきなり支配のなく痛いまで笑い始めて、****"****ハイ大丈夫です、ちょっと気持ち悪いけれど。****""****じゃあ、俺をついて来いよ！家の中にコーヒーでもいれるからぜ！****""****おいしそうですね、ね一郎君？！****"****とリナはいう。****"****でも、アヤのこと、ちょっと心配中なのに。****""****そうですね、俺たちはアヤちゃんに謝るしかないんだぞ！****"****と刺激そうな声で一郎が言い出し。****"****アヤちゃんって、友達でしょうかよ！？****""****うん、でも、昨日からメンドウクサイだらけです、アタシたちの原因なのに、助かりたかっただけですし、****""****そうかねー？今ごろ御友達はどこだよ？****""****実は、アタシたちは分からんですし****"****とリナは構う声で。アヤは今の状況に逸走できなくなるのは自分だけのセイでしたとリナが分かった。****"****うん、俺たちは探しにいくまえにコーヒーの臭いが****….****"****と一郎君は言う。同時にアヤは起きてるの最中でお母さんの****"****アヤ、もう午前八時半だから、朝ごはんを食べないと****….****"****というの言葉。朝ごはんを作ることなんて１００年中の一度だけの快事だから、昨日のよるについてちゃんと話し合う下心を両親たちは探すとわかった。**

**テーブルの周りにすわりつつ父親がアヤの目に深く見つめ合うのに、頑張ろうと顔を振り向け。ホットケーキの臭いと懐かしくなるの気持ち。後はミソシロや刺身の。アヤは自分のめからみれば、どんな法が一番悪いと分からないし。コレは大好物ですから、テーブルを出あがるほうが嫌んだけど、その代わりに、昨日の話するほうと比べることが拷問。****"****ホットケーキ！！お母さん、スゴク美味しそうですよ****でも、シロップが****""****私たちは買えないんっすよ！！****"****と厳しく父が言う。****"****えええ！どうしてですか？なんか、金欠でしょう？****""****お前以外、他人の気持ちと心配することねぇーよ！****"****と父親が言う。****"****アナタ！そんな話し方と使うなよ！実は、私たちはちょっと、アヤちゃんのために何か買ったから買えないんですけど。****""****え！？あたしのためですか？****""****はい****"****、****"****何々？****"****とアヤは興奮の声で。****"****メチャメチャと使って見せたいものですけど、手をくれて****"****アヤはプレゼントもらうことはいつも凄く好きでしたけど、目を開けてから超ビックリとマゴツキの感じが。****"****チケットでしょうか？何じゃこれよ？****"****僅かな安全さを集まるように両親達の目を見つめ合う。****"****どこでしょうか？このチケットが****""****アメリカの****チケットだけど。****"****と母親は情けともの声で言う。****"****なんであのトコだろうかとー？あたしはアメリカが嫌いだと知ってるのに、こんなの****真似が****"****と言****って涙の流れ止まれずほど怒って部屋まで逃げ出す。**

**"****アリガトウね！御爺さん！****"****優しく笑いの御爺さんが手を振って****"****じゃあな、今度こそ俺の腕を挫くときのこと詳しく語れーよ！****""****早くしな****"****と一郎君が小さな声で言う。あの御爺さんのユウタイで久しぶりの暖かい感じがしたのはリナと一郎だった。リナの場合には、生んでから本当の母親が死んで、その前に父親から離婚されちゃって、運命に養子縁組されることになった。一郎と同じで父母は出張に出て殆ど留守中だから、アヤとリナだけで付き合いこと。でも、モウすぐに三人が自分の道で歩いて高校の終わりをつげ、別の大学で別れるしかなくなります。****"****アヤは家に居ってるかなぁー****"**


	5. 第五課：　大事な話が…ある

**第五課：　****大事な話が****…****ある**

**アヤはこんなことになるかと全然分からなかった。多分、友達に聞いてみればともにいけることあると希望が。"やっぱり友達だからね"と大人しく呟きまくるのアヤにとって一番怖かったのは外国に一人にされることだった。信じられなかった、明日から本当に日本の空気も吸い込まれなくなると。父親に呼び出されるのはとぼけて、ベッドのうえで泣いて続いた。その当時で、両親たちはドアのナック音聞いて、開けてそばからアヤの友達が探しに暴走し始めた。"アヤ！アヤちゃん！"と言い出し。"アヤはお部屋に****…"と母親優しく言う。アヤは友達の呼び声聞こえたのに、こんなひどい顔に見せて嫌だと思って、隣の手洗いに入りできるだけ多いの涙拭う。"アヤ！"とリナのほうからだった。"はい！"と早速な返事した一方はこっそり涙被って遣り切った。"アヤちゃん！俺だよ！"と一郎のピンピンな声でコウフンした。友達の呼んでる暖かい声が響き止めなくて、もう号泣と控えなくなったアヤはリナをギュッとハグする。**

"**どうしてお前泣いてんのかよ？"と一郎のほうからだった。"あたしね、アタシ、明日からアメリカに留学しにいくんだって、両親が。"と顔上げたかったアヤは下げる。"アスって、まさかそんなこと！まぁ～、心配すんな！俺たちに任せとけ！""一郎くん、"と目から写したものは僅な希望がある。"馬―鹿―！"とリナははっきり発言。"あたし達は如何なる問題と向かってあるとそんなに解決するわけないっしょう？、ね、アヤちゃん。"と言った途端にそっと一郎の腕を殴る。****"いってぇ～よお前。何やってんの？""馬―鹿―！ね、アヤちゃん、みんなでこれ相談すればいいじゃない？君のお母さんとお父さんも。""はい～"と騒がしくアヤは言う。"どうしようもなくなったって頑張らないとねぇ！""リナ、一郎君、アリガトウね。""もちろんお前の友としてこのぐらいの責任負ってるだからね。！"と一郎胸を張って誇りに言う。**

"**行きましょうね、アヤちゃん"と言って手を取りかけたリナはともにママとパパに話してく。アヤの一方はもうことになってきたことを反対したくはなかったけど、自分よりも友達の力せっかく貸してくれたからできるかなと。**


End file.
